The Tengu's Revenge
by Kawakami-Aya
Summary: One-shot. When Suika says something impolite to Aya, the journalist resorts to very heavy-handed measures to see that insult repaid. Rated M for violence. If you like thinking of Gensokyo as peaceful and happy, don't read this.


The Tengu's Revenge

By Yukionna42

(WARNING! This story involves heavy character abuse of a very beloved Touhou. If you don't want to corrupt your view of Gensokyo and of Touhou, the x button is on the top left button of your screen. CLICK IT NAUWGH!)

We Tengu don't forget. As a journalist, and sole writer and editor of my humble Bunbunmaru newspaper, it's my job to commit information to memory. So when miss Suika Ibuki uttered that most demeaning insult against me, I branded it into my brain. She already didn't remember what she had said the next day. I didn't bring it up again, but I didn't forget. Tengu never forget.

So while I continued to maintain the facade of being Suika Ibuki's close friend, I was secretly plotting my retribution against her. I waited for months before I had my opportunity, and then I invited Suika out for a few drinks at Mystia Lorelei's Grilled Lamprey Stand. She's a typical Oni, she can never refuse the offer of free alcohol.

That night, under a curtain of stars, we sat at the Grilled Lamprey stand. Suika embodied the very stereotype of an Oni, ordering one type of Sake after the other, and occasionally taking free "samples" from her bottomless Sake Gourd. It wasn't long before she was wasted. I pretended I was drinking as much as her, but that was an act, designed to lead her into a false sense of security. What little I did drink, I balanced out with food and plenty of water. I wanted my mind to be clear for what I was about to do.

I continued to play the act that the two of us were friends who had gone out drinking after a long day, listening to Suika's drunken garble. "Y-you know, you're dah besht, Ayuh..." When Suika ordered a dish of "Yamazaki 12-Years", I slipped a little something into that aged liquor. Nothing potentially lethal, just a small vial filled with bright green liquid. It was a sedative courtesy of the Doctor at Eientei.

Suika underwent a great physical change the moment she took a sip of her Yamazaki. She seemed to age by centuries in a matter of seconds. Lines appeared in her face, and her posture sagged, as if under a great weight. She collapsed face-first into her full sake dish. The old Lunarian Doctor is very resourceful, I hadn't expected the drug to kick in so quickly.

"Oh dear..." I mumbled. "It looks like she passed out." sounding as concerned as I could be.

"Your friend hit the bottle pretty hard." the Night Sparrow working the stand chimed in. "I've never seen an Oni pass out from drinking before. Will she be alright?"

"Yeah, she won't remember what happened tonight, but she'll be ok." I reply. I lift Suika out of her seat and throw her arm over my shoulder. "I'll take her back to Reimu's place. Oyasumi~" I pay both of our tabs, leaving a small tip for Mystia, then I head off.

But if I took Suika back to the shrine, that would spoil the whole game I have in mind. Instead, I take her to the outskirts of Gensokyo. I bring her to a specific spot, one where there's something here that you can't find anywhere else in Gensokyo: railroad tracks.

I laid her down on the tracks, completely parallel to each of the metal tracks which the trains wheels ride over. It wasn't easy getting her completely between them, with her horns and all, but I pulled it off. I sprint off, finding a crest of a hill nearby, where I have a good view of the prone Oni. I pull out my camera, make sure the flash is off, and wait.

I lie there, watching her for hours. After a long while the sun begins to rise, painting Gensokyo a deep orange with it's light. That is when the first train comes barreling towards the Oni lying face up on the tracks. My blood is rushing, my heartbeats resounds in my eardrums. I almost stand up from excitement, but I stop myself, realizing it would spoil my view of Suika when the white passenger train passes over her.

When the first car is above her, her eyes slowly open. I can see her through the gaps between the wheels of the vehicle. She blinks twice. It slowly dawns on her where she is, her eyes widen, I can see the fear written all over her face. She squeezes her eyes shut and opens her gaping mouth. I can tell she's screaming, but neither I nor she can hear it over the roar of the engine. I try to imagine the sheer terror she feels of being under a moving multi-ton vehicle. I find it delightful. I never want this moment to end.

How does it feel Suika? You don't even remember what you did to deserve this. Do you even have the faintest memory of what happened last night? Are you aware that a mere Tengu, a race which every Oni looks down on, has given you your just-desserts? Let's see if you can win my little game. If you lie perfectly still on those tracks, then you might survive this experience with all your limbs intact. But if you move even one millimeter, you're not so lucky.

She lays there, screaming, seven cars pass over her without incident. It almost looks like she's going to make it. But then, as the tenth and final car passes over her, she vomits. Suika turns her head to the side as the sickly yellowish-green bile erupts from her mouth, and I can perfectly see her horn get caught between the wheels of the train.

She's dragged along the tracks almost two meters. I see her reach for her caught horn. Big mistake Suika. There's a spray of crimson underneath the wheels of the train. The last car passes over her, and she is left lying on the tracks.

The Oni tries to stand. Her shirt is caked with vomit, and there is a dark stain of liquid on the crotch of her skirt running down her legs. Half of her left horn has broken off, and her left hand has been torn off at the wrist, now it's just a bloody stump with a whitish-yellow bone protruding from a pulpy red mass. She's wincing, the muscles in her face tightened, there are tears in her eyes. I take one single picture. I just had to get a photo of that pained expression.

She limps in my direction, and collapses near the crest of the hill. If she were more observant she would realize she's lying right next to me. She has all the rank smells of blood, urine and bile, and is as disheveled as a corpse. A true living-dead.

She uses her one remaining hand to straighten herself into a sitting position, looking around, taking in her surroundings.

"W-where am I?"

She fails to notice me, lying right next to her. Instead her attention turns to a bright yellow, triangular sign standing by the side of the railroad.

"Yakumo Railway."


End file.
